Goku Black (LOTSG)
The entity known as Goku Black is an extremely powerful evil being from Future Trunks' time and physically looks identical to Son Goku. Goku Black is responsible for the near annihilation of Earthlings in the future timeline and the loss of countless mortal lives throughout the future timeline. He is the partner in crime of Future Zamasu and one-half of Supreme Zamasu. Personality Biography Power Black has an incredible amount of power; in his base state he can match Super Saiyan Beyond God 2 Goku while also fighting against a Time Portal's pull. Son Goku even claimed that Black was equal to his Super Saiyan Beyond God 3 state after their fight. Upon returning to the future and assimilating Goku's fighting style Black's power increased an unknown degree, and later fought Super Saiyan God Vegeta in his base state, however, he was unable to match the Saiyan Prince. Black is able to assume his own godly Super Saiyan form that he refers to as Super Saiyan Rose, which granted him enough power to defeat Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta, Penultimate Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Super Saiyan Beyond God 2 Gohan one after another. Upon Goku and Vegeta returning to the future timeline the newly empowered Prince of All Saiyans was able to gradually overwhelm Black in their fight, eventually beating him to the point that Future Zamasu and Goku Black fused to become Supreme Zamasu to defeat their foes. Transformations *'Super Saiyan Rosé'- Goku Black can enter this transformation, which holds God Ki and a pink aura and hair. This transformation is incredibly powerful and it's power enhancement is equal to Super Saiyan God. Using this form Black was able to defeat Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta and Chou Super Saiyan 2 Trunks and Gohan one after the other. After defeating an enraged Super Saiyan God Goku, Black's power increased once again, however, he was outmatched and beaten by Super Saiyan God Vegeta after the Saiyan Prince trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for their rematch. Techniques Fusions *Supreme Zamasu (With Future Zamasu) Conflicts & Battles *Goku Black '''VS '''Penultimate Super Saiyan Future Trunks (Multiple Victories, Trunks retreats many times) *Goku Black '''VS '''Chou Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Draw, Goku Black returns to the future timeline) *Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black '''VS '''Super Saiyan God Vegeta (Won, Vegeta is badly injured) *Super Saiyan Rosé Goku & Immortal Future Zamasu '''VS '''Super Saiyan God Goku & Penultimate Super Saiyan Future Trunks (Won, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks retreat to the alternate timeline of Universe-Z) *Super Saiyan Rosé Black '''VS '''Super Saiyan God Vegeta (Interrupted, Vegeta gradually overwhelmed Black) *Multiple Goku Black clones '''VS '''Super Saiyan God Vegeta & Chou Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks (Inconclusive, Black retreated to fuse with Future Zamasu) *Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black '''VS '''Super Saiyan God Goku & Vegeta and God Majin Allie (Loss, Black is killed) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Powerful Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists